


Midnight Dreams

by IcyStarlight



Series: Until The Magic Wears Off [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Magic, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men, tags will update as fic updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: Once upon a time darkness ruled the lands. But a single knight, the hope of the people, rose up to stop him. With the support of the three kingdoms, the knight set out to vanquish the demons. The demon king was driven back by the legendary knight, Zero, who was hailed as a hero by all the realms. Yet upon returning to civilization, the legendary knight vanished.Years later the demon king returned again. This time there was no one who could oppose him. He took the kingdom of Vale with little resistance. Only when he struck down the king of Vale, did the demons’ power falter. With remained of the strength of the kingdom, the king of Vale placed a barrier around his lands, preventing demons from escaping past.Years later the Veil between the kingdoms weakens. Tensions run high as the two remaining kingdoms are in danger with the possibility of the veil shattering and the demons running loose. The heirs of both thrones are unaware of what their fathers have hidden from them. About the truth of the veil and the demon king. An uncertain future lies on the horizon. Yet with a new dawn, there’s still hope that tomorrow can be saved.





	Midnight Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> wasssssuuuupppp fam? this is going to turn into a monster of a fic i just know it. I say like its not already a monster of an au.... yes trigger and re:vale will show up late i promise.
> 
> also u can totally read this story without reading Daybreak or Nightfall but those two fics help build the world but its ur call tho so enjoy this anyways

The light from the open curtains hit her face as she rolled over. Stuck somewhere between being awake enough to sense the change in light, but still being asleep enough to ignore it, she shuffled under the blankets hoping to fall back asleep. A sudden weight on her chest makes it hard to breathe though. Groaning she tries to shove it off but the weight shifts around and settles on her face. She pries it off and rolls over onto her stomach. The weight comes back with vengeance as it starts to hop up and down on her back.

With a defeated groan she pulls herself out from the blankets, “Fine I’ll get up!” 

Once her eyes adjust to the light she’s greeted with the sight of a small red tail swishing back and forth under her blankets. She makes a grab for it and there’s a loud squeak as she pulls Riku from under his cover. He tries to wriggle free but she is too rehearsed in the art of dragon catching. Riku stops wiggling before going completely still in her grasp. Then with practiced movements he swings himself up onto her arm before crawling his way up around her shoulders to perch on her head.

A cheerful voice fills her head as Riku takes his perch, “About time you got up Princess! You have important things to do today!”

Shuffling she gets out of bed and stretches her arms above her head. Riku squeaks at the shift in her balance but manages to stay perched on her head. Stifling a yawn, Tsumugi greets her companion, “Good morning to you too Riku. What important things do I have to do today exactly?” 

Her clothes for the day are hung on the screen on the left most side of the room. To her right breakfast has already been placed on the table. Riku lazily glides off her head over to the table where a plate of apple slices sits. He stretches before he sits down, eyeing the apples as he continues to talk to her, “Today is that meeting with the council about the thingy.” Stepping behind the changing screen, she hums in response so Riku continues to speak, “Um the thing about how we need to do something before that other kingdom does something so that we have the upper hand.”

She ties her undershirt up as she peeks around the screen to give the dragon a pointed look, “Were you spying on the council again?” at her accusation, he sinks closer to the table, “So you were spying on them again, how many times have I told you not to?”

“But Tsumugi! They all feel funny! It’s making me worried! It’s not like when we’re celebrating and people drink to much, but a bad kind of funny and I don’t like it!” Riku complains.

“A bad kind of funny? How long has this been happening?” the bow on her overcoat is annoying her, but she manages to tie it out of the way. She readjusts the belts hidden under her coat that hold her weaponry. Stupid sash on the underside of the coat kept getting caught. There, finally. Turning back she stepped out from behind the screen, “How does it look?”

Riku cocks his head to the side, “Don’t you need shoes too?”

“And do tell, little dragon known for stealing shoes, where are my shoes today?” she questioned accusingly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Feigning innocence, Riku ate another apple slice.

“That means when you expect your morning snack I’ll just happen to eat it myself.” Walking over to the plate of apple slices she pick one up and eats it much to Riku’s shock.

“You wouldn’t.” Riku’s words are like a dare to her. 

“I have before.” She stared down the dragon, reaching for another apple slice as her answer came.

Riku looked worriedly between her and the apple slice in her hand before admitting defeat, “They’re under the vanity.”

She rubbed his head before walking over to the vanity and leaving his apple slices alone. Sure enough her boots were under the vanity. She laced them up before pulling her necklace from its resting place and putting it on. Riku was happily munching on his remaining apple slices still when she went over and started to eat her own breakfast. Today it was pancakes which were covered in syrup and strawberries and they tasted amazing. 

She was about half way through her stack on pancakes when there was a knock at the door and a familiar voice spoke, “Pardon the intrusion Princess.”

The door creaks open as both Mitsuki and Sogo come into the room. Sogo offers her a small wave and Mitsuki smiles at her before turning towards Riku, “Nagi is looking for you Riku, there’s something he wanted to talk about with you.” 

She shovels down the rest of her breakfast as Riku hums trying to think of what Nagi wants, “Do you have an idea why he’s looking for me Mitsuki? He didn’t tell me anything yesterday.”

“Sorry Riku,” Mitsuki shrugs, “I have no idea what he wants. Also you have a meeting to be getting to Princess, you don’t want to be late.”

“Right!” Hopping up from her spot she piles her dishes up and hands them off to Mitsuki who smiles as she rushes out the door, Sogo on her heels, “Don’t get into too much trouble with Nagi and stop spying on the council Riku!” 

She can hear Riku groan as she walks around the corner and the distance covers it along with Sogo’s soft giggles as he catches up next to her, “So Riku’s been spying on the council again?”

“Apparently so, he says they feel funny but not like people do when they’re drunk a different kind of funny.” she explains as they walk. The castle is oddly quiet today, normally there would be servants bustling about but it was empty aside from the two of them. Had she really slept in that late? This is just too strange. “Sogo?”

“Yes Princess?” 

“Where is everyone?” Sogo stops and looks up and down the hallway at her question. Something like fear creeps onto his face before he quickly covers it with a watchful gaze, “I’m not entirely sure to be honest. Though I wouldn’t be surprised if Nagi was doing something to draw a crowd in again.”

She plays with the excess fabric of her overcoat, while watching him worriedly, “Are you sure? Because I didn’t hear anything about-”

“We should hurry Tsumugi or else we’ll be late and you know Councilman Kujou will make it a big deal.” he cuts her off with a smile and though they both know its fake, she lets him drag her to the council meeting anyways. There wasn’t a big suprise or anything she knew of. No one’s birthday was today or even anytime this week. What exactly was going on? But Sogo is right and the newest councilman will throw a fit if she’s late again. As they rush to the meeting she idly wonders where councilman Kujou even came from because aside from when he just showed up, she’s never seen him before. 

 

If seeing no servants throughout the castle was strange, it was even stranger when the council meeting was quiet. Normally all the old men argue and fight and then her dad has to get them to stop or something but today they’re all well behaved. When she had gotten there Sogo had switched out for Tamaki which she wouldn’t have thought anything of any other day but something weird was definitely going on here. She just couldn’t figure out what. 

Then, not long into the council meeting, her whole world shatters. Banri walked in which in itself wasn’t strange as he was the king’s advisor but he normally didn’t come to these meetings because he had more important things to do. Not only was he here, but he was also ready for combat, his sword hung at his side and Tsumugi had never seen that look on his face. He looked pissed, angrier than she had ever seen him and he used to lecture her for the longest time when she was younger and got into trouble. 

“Begone vile demons!” with a shout Banri unsheathed his sword and swung it at the council member right next to her dad. 

She sat rooted in her seat as the council members around her shifted into demons. They were all demons. Her home had been invaded right under their noses. Now the kingdom of Taymystyre would fall just as Vale had.

Something came at her. She closed her eyes but it never hit. In front of her chest there was a familiar sword between her and the demon that had come for her. There was screaming all around her, this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be real. 

“Princess! We need to go!” Sogo was quickly pulling her up as a darkened demon sword cut through where she had just been sitting. Tamaki cut down the demon and it screeched as it vanished into dust. Someone was saying something but all she could hear was her heart pounding. 

Then there were arms around her, pulling her close to them. It was her dad, her dad was okay. Thank goodness. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she hugged him back. What were they going to do?

“Make it quick your highness, we have to go!” Yamato’s voice sounded nearby as it cut through the noise around her. She wanted to look for him, but when her dad pulled back she couldn’t look away. Something was wrong, he was, he hadn’t looked this sad since her mom had died.

“Tsumugi, my beloved daughter, you have to escape.” his voice is steady and calm even in the face of all this.

“What, no dad, we have to escape!” she can’t leave him behind, she won’t.

Her dad shakes his head sadly, “I will buy you time, you have to escape Tsumugi. You are the future of this kingdom, you have to live.” he hugs her again. She could feel his body shaking but she knew there would be no changing his mind. He placed a kiss on her forehead as they seperated once more. He reached up and cupped her cheeks, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that already escaped, “Be brave my treasure, I know you will be able to save our kingdom one day.” 

“I, I love you dad.” she chokes out, trying so hard to force down her tears.

“I love you too Tsumugi.” He squeezes her hands as he lets go and slips back into being the King of Taimystre, “Yamato, Sogo, Tamaki, I’m entrusting my daughter to you.” 

“We’ll protect her with our lives sir!” Both her knights declare.

Her father nods at her knights declaration, “Good, now go!”

She’s dragged out of the room by Sogo and with Tamaki right behind her she isn’t even given a chance to look back. Tsumugi knows this might be the last time she will ever see her dad, she knows it as well as she knows the sun will set and the moon will rise. It hurts a lot more than she can almost bear to stand, but she doesn’t have a choice. 

It feels like they’ve been running through the castle hallways for a while now. It’s hard to see over Sogo when Tamaki is right at her heels if she slows up even just a little bit. 

“Sogo! Quickly this way!” she hears a familiar voice call. It’s Nagi, he’s waving them over to a side hallway. Sogo quickly turns and directs her that way. 

“Nagi, what?” she has so many questions but Nagi silences her.

“There’s no time, they’ll come after us soon. You need to leave now. We’ll be right behind you.” he takes her other hand and pulls her along behind him. Sogo and Tamaki don’t follow them. She knows there’s a secret exit up ahead. 

“No! I’m not leaving anyone else behind!” She tries to pull back from him but he turns around and grabs her shoulders instead.

“You won’t be I promise, but they’ll be looking for you so you need to go now, it’ll be easier to split up, we’ll catch up to you I promise. Riku will guide you out, we’ll meet in the mountains.” It makes sense, that she should be the first to leave, but she still doesn’t like it. In front of her Riku appears from around the corner. She’s long since used to seeing him human, but this is all happening too fast for her.

“We have to go Tsumugi, before we miss our chance.” Riku takes her hand and she can see the determination in his eyes. 

She looks back to where Sogo and Tamaki are on guard at the edge of the hallway, looking for any signs of danger. She looks at Nagi who is always smiling and happy but holds a fierce look she knows only comes from those who have been in battle before. Then in front of her, Riku stands ready, just waiting for her confirmation. They’re all trying so hard just to save her. “Riku… Fine, I don’t like it but I’ll trust you all.” she turns and faces Nagi seriously now, emotions could wait, “How will you find us again?”

“Nagi will be able to track me down, but we have to go now!” Riku explains quickly, tugging her towards him now.

“But….” she still wants to ask so many things, to double check that it will all be fine, she can’t leave anyone else behind.

Riku grabs her shoulders and turns her around to face him. Maybe because he’s never done it as a human before it’s a little strange. But Riku’s defended her more than once and she would know that look anywhere, “Tsumugi, you saved my life, let me save yours.”

Shoving down her doubts she puts her faith in her friends, “I’m going to yell at all of you when we meet up again!”

“Of course princess. Riku, keep her safe.” Nagi bows slightly and nods to Riku.

“Let’s go Tsumugi!” Riku commands and he’s pulling her off before she can even think to stop.

“I better see each and everyone of you again or I will personally hunt you down!” she calls over her shoulder though the secret passage way door has closed.

 

They run until she’s sure she’ll fall over. Riku guides her though the city where he’s never been before, dodging demons without her every seeing them, weaving through the maze like streets. She wonders if he can feel them, feel their magic. She’d have to ask later but earlier he had motioned for her to be quiet and she was still too afraid to speak. Not that she had the breath to, sure she was active and could spar with the knights but that included taking breaks, not running nonstop for what felt like hours. She knows it’s about a two hour walk up to the mountain forests but she’s long since lost her way just following Riku and not paying attention to the world around her. There’s screaming and crying and yelling and she can hear fire roaring not far, but her eyes stare directly at Riku’s back the whole time they run. She can’t get distracted here no matter how much she wants to help, she has to escape the city. She has to get out like her dad wanted her to. 

Then after what feels like forever, Riku pulls her into the cover of the trees and up into a small clearing not far from where they ran into the forest. She collapses immediately, supporting herself with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Riku doesn’t seem to be fairing any better than she is. He’s grabbing at his collar like its choking him but when he notices her watching him, he stops.

Once the pounding of her heart and her own ragged breathing isn’t the only thing she can hear, she finally looks at the home she left behind. 

Fire engulfs the city. Screams echo from seemingly everywhere, towering over her like the billows of smoke that rise into the air. Those are her people screaming, her people suffering and dying at the hands demons they always thought they would be safe from. She has to go back, she has to at least help someone, anyone, she can’t just leave them all to die! 

Something grabs her wrist from behind. Riku grabs her and starts to drag her in the direction opposite of her home dying in front of her. She wants to scream, she wants to beg, she wants to do anything else other than run! But her dad has probably died for her to escape and she can’t just ignore that. So she lets Riku drag her further into the forest, further into the mountains, and further from everything she’s ever known.

They take to waiting in a small cave further up the mountain. If she looks out she can see the dying fires from the city, but she stopped watching a while ago now. She’s long since run out of tears to cry and is just wallowing waiting for her friends to show up. If they even ever will. No, she couldn’t think like that! They promised they would meet again in the mountains and she had to have faith in their words, if she gave up now they would never be able to do anything! She’d spent all this time up here wallowing in her own sadness, she had completely pushed away Riku this whole time. This was his home too now, and she had just made it so much harder to get out by just being dragged along. She’d have to apologize to him, that wasn’t fair of her to push that on him.

Getting up from her spot on the ground, she brushed herself off and made her way to the beginning of the cave where Riku had stopped when they had arrived earlier. Yet as she made her way there, someone else was walking towards them, two people. Iori and Mitsuki make their way up the mountain below them. They look fine for the most part, she can’t see any visible injuries on them even though they are a little soot covered and seem to be walking slowly. That last part is probably due to the large packs both of them are carrying. Knowing Iori’s planning it was probably things to help them survive out in the wilderness, she would have never even thought of that.

Riku waves at them as the approach and both brothers look instantly relieved to see them. She runs down the mountain to meet them, snagging them both into a hug. They’re both a little startled by it, but Mitsuki returns her hug full force, Iori right behind him. Thank the stars they’re okay. 

“I’m so glad you’re both okay!” had she not just spent what felt like hours crying, she might have cried again from just the joy of seeing two of her remaining family members okay. Now all she needed was her knights and mage to show up. 

“We’re glad to see you’re okay too Tsumugi.” Mitsuki says with a grin, Iori nodding in agreement. Riku who has followed her down, hangs back behind their little reunion but comes to join their little circle when Mitsuki beckons him over. Riku seems a little hesitant but instantly settles when Mitsuki grabs him in a playful headlock to ruffle his hair, “Glad to see you’re okay too you brave dragon!”

Riku giggles and wiggles out of Mitsuki’s grasp. For a second it seems just like normal, but their current situation comes back and settles over them with a heavy weight. Riku droops a little, peering over Mitsuki's shoulder looking for their other friends, “Did you see the others when you left the city?”

Iori shakes his head sadly, “No, aside from seeing you and Nagi before the incident we haven’t run into anyone else. Most of the citizens in the city had fled or hid by the time we snuck through. We don’t even know if they made it out.”

“They definitely did, if something happened to Nagi I’d lose this form and because they were all together, they’re definitely okay!” Riku’s determined optimism is like a breath of fresh air, just as always. 

She looks at Mitsuki who just shrugs, they would have to trust their friends and just wait and see then. Iori looks back at the city which is mostly just clouded by smoke and then back to the mountains behind them. 

“What’s wrong Iori?” she asks, hoping he won’t speak of the obvious wrong of everything that had happened today.

“We have to figure out our next move, we aren’t going to accomplish anything just waiting in the mountains. Not to mention the demons will probably come after us once they know you’ve escaped.” he explains. Their next move huh? She hadn’t even thought about that, but he was right. They would have to find a way to fight the demons. She would get her kingdom back no matter what and save her people. They just needed to figure out how, they just needed a place to start.

“We go to Kyome.” She states.

Riku gives her a confused look and Mitsuki just looks shocked at her idea. Iori ponders it for a moment before nodding, “That would be our best course of action yes.”

“But I thought we weren’t on good terms with the other kingdom?” Riku asks confused. Which is true, they’re not exactly friends with Kyome, not since Vale fell. But there’s no way the demons have taken both kingdoms at the same time. Kyome could give them an edge to take the demons down, because while their kingdoms might not be friendly with one another, letting the demons claim another kingdom and destroy it was out of the question.

They’re pretty much in agreement about their next move when there’s rustling nearby. She quickly draws one of her daggers from its holster on her thigh. Iori piles his bag in Mitsuki’s arms and draws his short sword, standing defensively in front of her and Mitsuki. Riku pushes his way in front of all of them, shoulders hunched over, poised to strike. She wonders how Riku fights as a human and hopes that they won’t have to find out right now. 

Thankfully, it’s just Nagi who pushes his way through the brambles and lets out a sigh of relief at seeing them, “Oh thank the stars you are all okay.” 

Behind him Tamaki comes into view carrying Yamato with Sogo behind them. Aside from the large bandage on Yamato’s left leg they all look mostly fine under the soot that covers their clothes and faces. Though the fact that Yamato doesn’t seem conscious she worriedly looks over the rest of her friends. Sogo looks relieved to see them all and though Tamaki is panting heavily he also manages to give her a smile. 

“Is Yamato okay? What happened? What of the city?” At her questions they all look defeated. Even Nagi who is normally so positive looks distraught.

“I’m sorry Princess, but Taimystre is effectively under demon control now. They’ve completely taken the castle and wrecked the city. Anyone who hasn’t fled, anyone who hasn’t fled will probably die before the sun rises tomorrow.” Nagi tells her sadly. 

She can’t help but fall to her knees, no. Her home, her people, just like that, gone. 

“And Yamato?” Mitsuki asks quietly.

“He should be fine, I healed his physical wounds but he won’t wake up.” Nagi says.

“Come on, Nii-san can take a look at Yamato, and you three can rest before we move on towards Kyome.” Iori sheaths his sword, takes his bag back from Mitsuki, and leads them up to the cave she had sat in earlier. Mitsuki and Riku go with Tamaki and Nagi up to the cave. Tamaki gives her a sad smile as he passes. Nagi gently pats her shoulder as he passes. Then it’s just her and Sogo against the backdrop of the smoldering ashes of what once was the capital city of Taimystre. Just like that, her home is nothing. 

Sogo comes up next to her and drops down besides her. She looks at him and notices he’s holding something in his hands. He smiles sadly at her as he passes the small object into her hands, not looking down at it. Now that he’s right next to her she can see traces of tear tracks on his face against the soot that covers his cheeks. Looking down at the object in her hands and finds a silver pocket watch with her family’s crest on it. Opening it up, she finds an old picture. It’s her dad’s pocket watch because inside is a picture of her family from when she was young. Her dad and mom are smiling holding both her hands and she can’t be much older than six. No, no, no, no it can’t be. Fearful, she looks back up at Sogo who shakes his head, “I’m sorry Tsumugi.”

For the third time that day, she breaks down in tears. 

 

They leave when the moon is high in the sky. She’s barely gotten any sleep since she cried herself to sleep after Sogo gave her the pocket watch. Mitsuki had managed to heal the demonic magic that had poisoned Yamato with Riku and Nagi’s help. They follow Nagi through the forest up the mountains with Yamato carrying a sleeping Mitsuki at her side. Riku and Iori flank their sides as they slowly climb. Tamaki and Sogo trail behind them, watching their back. With the remnants of her family they climb slowly upwards, further and further away from the ashes of their home. And as they pass between the mountains she takes one last look at haze of smoke over the last of her home, and leaves the ruins of her home behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot promise consistent updates bc college is mean and my life is a mess. comments and kudos r appreciated tho bc they are good motivation. thank u for reading <3


End file.
